Mermaids Unite
by Beachlover470
Summary: Rose has a secret. She moves to the Golden Coast with her family, getting a chance for a do over. But did she get more than she bargained for. All OC but most are based of characters from the show.
1. Chapter 1

****

I couldn't take it anymore, my sister and parents fighting. Fighting over something stupid if you ask me. Kathy was of course being stubborn and just had to put in her input when dad asked if anyone had something to say about it. Even though we all knew that the plans were set in stone. They were fighting over moving, and not moving from like across the street but to a new Continent like Australia, The Golden Coast. I was fine with moving since I have about zero friends, but Kathy she was popular. She's in 7th grade and she's not going to give up her circle of friends when it took her about 3 years to gain her circle. I'm in high school just a freshman this year but it's in the middle of the school so every one will already have their cliques, so I guess I have to kind of agree with Kathy on this one. I sighed, even if I do say something they would of ignored me, they have been doing a lot of this since 7th grade when I... I can't say it , pains me to think about it.  
"Kathy this matter is closed!" my dad said very firm, but my sister just rolled her eyes and said back, "But..."  
"No more!" He said firmly.  
"Dad!" She pleaded  
"Not a single word about this Kathy. " He said  
"My friends!" She argued.  
"NO DISCUSSING IT!" He yelled.  
"Four words. You're in trouble Kathy. Really making dad want to feel sorry for you. You are so going to have friends!" I said with a sarcastic voice.  
She rolled her eyes and said, "At least I have friends to leave behind, more than I can count."  
I smiled "So you have about one?"  
"No you freak!" She yelled and she stomped off. 

**My dad just shook his head at Kathy. "Dad I know I really don't have a say but why are we moving?"I asked**

**"Just go pack and say good bye to your...friends and the house." My mom said.**

**"Fine. I'll be back in 2 minutes. Seeing as I don't have much to say goodbye to." I dragged my feet up the stairs and flopped on my bed, I could just sleep since I pack yesterday. One more day I and can start all over again, just not with my family, I can't wait. **


	2. Waking up

I woke to a "Bring!" from my alarm clock. I was about to hit snooze but before I could someone pulled the covers off of me. It took less than a second for the freezing cold draft from the window to come over me like a ton of bricks. "Leave me alone Kathy." I mumbled without looking up. "No dork, mom asked me to come in here and wake you up." Kathy said in annoyance. I just turned hoping Kathy would take a hint and leave. I got no such luck though because Kathy just sighed and started jumping on my bed. My arms and legs was flailing about that I had no control over them. I tried pulling my body parts closer to me but just as Kathy's feet went down pain rang through my entry body but the source was my left arm. I leaped out of bed and ran down the stairs to get an ice pack. Kathy ran after me probably making sure I didn't tell on her. Mom and dad were in kitchen having their morning coffee. I must have had tears because when they saw me they rushed to my side to see what was wrong. "Rose what happened?" My dad said, as my mom asked, "Are you hurt?" "Umm Kathy here just really needs to read the book called No More Monkeys Jumping On The Bed. Just for your info Kathy the monkeys ends up getting hurt so watch out." I sneered. "Hey I'm not a monkey you…" "Dork, freak? Please Kathy if your going to insult me at least have some variety." I said, I would of smirked but I to occupied with aching all over to try. "Guys get dressed and shower. Be ready at 9:00. Okay, now go!" Mom said. I rushed up the stairs but not before getting a nasty look from Kathy.

As I walked in my room I felt a rush of excitement. I should've been sad but there was nothing that was her that made me sad to leave. The only best friend I ever had was in 5th grade. His name was John; he was smart, funny and most of all cute. I still wondered what he was doing being with a person like me and I wonder where he is. Him and his family disappeared when we ended the school year, he never said goodbye to me. But that was okay because I was going to a foreign place instead of the boing old place called America. I stepped in my shower letting my worries slip away so all I could do was be excited. After a long shower I wondered what I should wear. It was warm in Australia and cold here. So I went for wearing warm clothes now and bring a change of clothes in my carry-on. I almost jumped down the stairs to see Kathy eating waffles with syrup. I grabbed so milk and a bagel. "Everyone let's go." Dad said. So after plopping the stuff in the car we went off to the airport. The drive was about a one-hour drive. Basically a living hell if you sit next to Kathy, who I was sitting next to. She would move so much every five minutes that I swear she had a timer. I closed my eyes hoping it would be over soon.

We got there just in time before I really got annoyed at Kathy. I literally jumped out of the car. Kathy and I walked up to the line. It had just been 5 minutes before Kathy sighed in annoyance and said, "How long will this line take." "We have only been in this line for 5 minutes, so suck it up." I responded. Kathy just rolled her eyes at me. We finally got to the gate when Kathy had to go to the bathroom so I got stuck with going. As I sat on the plane next to Kathy I realized how scared I was, no, wait, how nervous I was to go to the Golden Coast. Thank goodness it was 10 hours, it would go by slowly enough.


	3. AN

Sorry I haven't written in like months. I have a life too. I might end up taking the story off because I'm not consistence with my updating. I would of couse repost it when I'm done. Tell me which one I should do, continue working on it and updating it whenever and still have a life or take it down now then finish it then upload it.


	4. Getting ready

**_Sorry it's short. Sorry I didn't check (my mistake) and did not catch it was the same chapter before, when I posted this chapter the first time. _**

After I got settled into a good position to fall asleep, I plugged my earphones in and let the music take over as I fell in too a deep sleep.

"Stop. Stop." I said dazedly. Kathy was poking me, maybe for an absurd reason. "Shut up Rose. I was just going to tell you we are here." Kathy said. I shot up. Here? How could we be here? It seems like just five minutes ago I fell asleep, I didn't even get to do _anything_ on the plane ride. Though at least I didn't have time to worry. I jumped out of my seat, before realizing I had a horrible cramp in my neck, "Ugg just great!" I whispered to myself. We walked towards the baggage claim. I went to the bathroom to change into my tank top and shorts.

After we got our bags we got into a taxi, instead of a rental car. One more reminder I am not leaving this place. The Golden Coast is so warm I thought I was melting. I looked over at Kathy; maybe she did have a point. Only mom and dad wanted to move but they were high in the ranking so, of course we moved. After a 30-minute drive we finally got to our house. When I saw it I sighed. It was painted white with green and blue squiggly lines on it. "Hey mom." I said to get my mom's attention. "Yes dear?" She said looking up from some papers. "Umm how close are we to the umm…beach?" I squeaked out. Beaches and me equals bad. They were memories I try to keep hidden. I wasn't the only one fidgeting from the memories, my whole family fell silent, and so I decided to add another part in. "So I can stay away from it!" I yelled out quickly. Kathy was the first to snap out of it saying, "No need to yell." She _yelled_. "30 minutes from here." Dad answered. But he had this look on his face that said, "_Don't you dare go near that ocean!"_ But believe me I didn't need to be told twice. Mom actually took the liberty of saying it out loud, "Rose, whatever you do, don't go into or near the ocean. You know what how about you just don't go near water. Just to be safe." I sighed, we live in a hot place and you want me too stay clear of water, _piece of cake_. I shook my head yes, and ran inside after Kathy.


	5. New House

"Hey Kathy do you want to go check out the rooms?" I asked Kathy. "Sure but just be warned, I call dibs on best room!" She replied in a joking way, so I ran up to her and picked her up and said, "Not if I get there first!" I put her down and ran to nearest bedroom, and then I stopped in my tracks. The room was simple but breathtaking, it had a huge rose on the wall right above where the bed was, then the color of the walls was black and when I came closer I realized it was a black board. "This room is perfect for you Rose, I want you to have it, plus I can't draw." Kathy said from in the doorway pulling me out of my thoughts. I smiled at her; she really meant it because she called me Rose. "Thanks, and hey lets go check out your new room." I said. She nodded and followed my to the room across from mine. I walked in and froze; the room had the ocean painted on it with dolphins, sea horses, starfish and one other creature I didn't want to see. Kathy also froze when she saw this she looked at me and said quickly, "I can ask mom if you can paint over it in a new design. I always loved the park and the sky." I hugged her and said, "Thanks, now lets go get our bags." She agreed with me and we went downstairs to the kitchen. "Hey mom can Rose paint my room!" Kathy asked. "Yeah, sure I guess. Why?" She responded. 'Umm it has the sea on it." Kathy says in a small voice. My mom just turns away and tells us, "School starts tomorrow be ready." Kathy looks at me and points in the direction of upstairs. I nod my head and we run upstairs. We both go into my room, "Hey do think this place will be different?" I ask Kathy. She just looks at me with this sad look. "For the sake of this family I hope." She says. I nod and she leaves. I walk to my wall chalkboard and write something down. "To do list: this time be different friends." I put the chalk down and sigh, "I have my work cut out." Is all I think before I jump on my bed, after changing into PaJamas, and fall asleep.


	6. Authors note, IMPORTANT!: updating

**_I have decide to stop updating until I have finished the entire story. It is bit unfair that i update like 2 times a year. Sorry._**

**_-Beachlover470_**


End file.
